Always Forever
by Shinigami29
Summary: Ria is a normal, everyday girl. She bumps into an acquaintance, and then, things start to change...


Y'ello!! I would like to say RIGHT now, that I'm doing two song fics to this song……… one here, as my first one in the Yu-Gi-Oh, and another one in the Beyblade section………  
  
Pixie: they don't care……… get ON with it already………  
  
Ami: *rolls eyes*  
  
Disclaimer: I do NOT own Yu-Gi-Oh or Donna Lewis' song 'I Love You Always Forever'……… if I did, I wouldn't be here, begging on my knees for you not to rat me out……… I don't wanna get sued!!  
  
Ami: well……… now that that is in order……… VERN!!!  
  
Vern: yes??  
  
Ami: introduce the story.  
  
Vern: *rolls eyes and mutters something*  
  
Pixie: what's that? I can't hear you  
  
Vern: we all hope that you enjoy the story  
  
Ami: good boy  
  
~  
  
'Lyrics'  
  
-  
  
Always Forever  
  
-  
  
Ria was a simple, every day girl, living in Domino……… or at least she was until this started………  
  
It began very simple. An encounter in the park, with him bumping into her and causing her to spill her soda, and him offering to buy her lunch to make up for her; after some of her stubbornness and his arguing, they were at a simple, everyday café.  
  
It continued with a phone number and a call me. Two days later, the simple, every day girl by the name of Ria sat on the couch of her apartment building, biting her lip and trying to decide whether or not to phone him up…  
  
-  
  
'Feels like I'm standing in a timeless dream  
  
Of light mists of pale amber rose'  
  
-  
  
Another day started yet again, this time with a little flutter in light hearts and thuds in anxious souls, as the simple, every day girl waited to meet her friend……… not even a friend.  
  
Acquaintance.  
  
This time, not met with a bump, they smiled lightly and greeted each other fondly………… ate a late lunch……… normal, every day things.  
  
Acquaintances.  
  
They were nothing more.  
  
-  
  
'Feels like I'm lost in a deep cloud of heavenly scent  
  
Touching, discovering you'  
  
-  
  
A week gone past already, as the acquaintances meet up, day after day. Soon enough, the every day light and heartfelt smiles turn into laughter………  
  
Soon enough, the everyday girl can't use the excuse of an acquaintance anymore………  
  
And soon enough, why not a little dinner, instead of the usual lunch. Just a change of scenery. Something new. Nothing more, nothing less.  
  
-  
  
'Those days of warm rains come rushing back to me  
  
Miles of windless summer night air'  
  
-  
  
The normal, every day dinner is a casual one, at the café that they first had lunch at. They had great blue berry pies, which were delicious for dessert. All laughter and smiles, nothing else.  
  
Of course, being the gentlemen that he is, he must escort him home; shouldn't all guy's do that? Smiling at him again, she would slowly close her door, trying to keep him in sight until it was closed at last………  
  
But what about the little fluttery feeling, in her heart again?  
  
-  
  
'Secret moments shared in the heat of the afternoon  
  
Out of the stillness soft spoken words'  
  
-  
  
She waited three days, and soon, the flutter turned into a stone, weighing down the heart of the simple, every day girl as the hours went by. Each time the phone rang, it was lifted, as she answered it right away………  
  
But each time it wasn't him, it fell down even harder………  
  
-  
  
'Say say it again  
  
I love you always forever  
  
Near and far closer together  
  
Everywhere I will be with you  
  
Everything I will do for you'  
  
-  
  
Until finally, it was him……… she wanted to scream at him and shout, but she didn't. Instead, she uttered a soft hello, and accepted his invitation to a small dinner at his house, to make up for him not phoning.  
  
Hanging up, Ria could not help but feel nothing like the ordinary, every day girl that she was. Something told her……… she knew it had to be………  
  
But no, it couldn't be.  
  
-  
  
'I love you always forever  
  
Near and far closer together  
  
Everywhere I will be with you  
  
Everything I will do for you'  
  
-  
  
Breathing deeply, it was time. She was standing in front of his door……… She knocked, and closed her eyes tightly, hoping that it wasn't some joke………  
  
He answered, and she smiled, looking up at him and melting into his eyes………  
  
But the feeling was soon washed away, as he led her to dinner.  
  
-  
  
'You've got the most unbelievable blue eyes I've ever seen  
  
You've got me almost melting away'  
  
-  
  
As dinner came to a close, she stood up, saying that she must get going, when he stopped her. Taking her by both hands, he pulled her through the house, telling her to keep silent, and wait.  
  
He took her out to the balcony, where she looked up at the perfect view of the stars. She stepped out, leaning onto the balcony. Shivering, she was glad when he wrapped his arms around her………  
  
-  
  
'As we lay there under a blue sky with pure white stars  
  
Exotic sweetness a magical time'  
  
-  
  
Turning slowly in his arms, she looked up at him with half closed eyes. She leaned up to him, wrapping her arms around his neck and stopping when they were nose to nose………  
  
"Think I love you………" the ordinary, every day girl said that night, to her 'acquaintance'.  
  
-  
  
'Say say it again  
  
I love you always forever  
  
Near and far closer together  
  
Everywhere I will be with you  
  
Everything I will do for you'  
  
-  
  
They kissed there, under the starlight………  
  
Ria. The simple, every day girl, was in love………  
  
The two love bird's hearts sung out to each other, singing song of the sweetest sound………  
  
-  
  
'I love you always forever  
  
Near and far closer together  
  
Everywhere I will be with you  
  
Everything I will do for you'  
  
-  
  
And that night, the simply, every day girl didn't go home………  
  
Nights. Days. Weeks. Months. Years.  
  
It all passes with time………  
  
-  
  
'Say you'll love, love me forever  
  
Never stop never whatever  
  
Near and far and always and everywhere and every'  
  
-  
  
But of course, there was the bad times too………  
  
Like the awful fight at Valentine's, when his old girlfriend dropped by……… she would always remember him running into the park after her with armfuls of roses and chocolates, falling onto his knees, and begging for her not to leave………  
  
-  
  
'Say you'll love, love me forever  
  
Never stop never whatever  
  
Near and far and always and everywhere and every'  
  
-  
  
Singing out that he loved her………  
  
-  
  
'Say you'll love, love me forever  
  
Never stop never whatever  
  
Near and far and always and everywhere and every'  
  
-  
  
Or when that guy was hitting on her at the park, and he defended her………  
  
And how she yelled at him at how she could take care of herself………  
  
How heart broken he looked………  
  
-  
  
'Say you'll love, love me forever  
  
Never stop never whatever  
  
Near and far and always and everywhere and everything'  
  
-  
  
And swallowing her pride and saying she was sorry………  
  
-  
  
'I love you always forever  
  
Near and far closer together  
  
Everywhere I will be with you  
  
Everything I will do for you'  
  
-  
  
Smiling, Seto looked back at these memories fondly. And look where they got him………  
  
-  
  
'I love you always forever  
  
Near and far closer together  
  
Everywhere I will be with you  
  
Everything I will do for you'  
  
-  
  
Kissing his wife's forehead, he pushed up from his bed and walked over to the door. He looked back to see Ria still peacefully asleep in the bed………  
  
Smiling, he left the room and walked down the hall. Opening a door, he looked in………  
  
-  
  
'I love you always forever  
  
Near and far closer together  
  
Everywhere I will be with you  
  
Everything I will do for you'  
  
-  
  
Their baby son lay in his crib, fast asleep……… Smiling, and looking lovingly at him, he didn't notice Ria come up………  
  
"He's beautiful," she said softly, standing beside him.  
  
"Yeah," he agreed; he pulled her into an embraced, kissing the top of her head gently. "He gets that from you………"  
  
"Hmm………" standing there, the couple just stood in the solitude………  
  
This was all they could ever want……… 


End file.
